Stun
Being Stunned is an effect that leaves a character immobile for a short period of time. When characters are stunned, they are left stuck for a few seconds and can not perform any action. The only ways for a character to get out of this status is by waiting, by getting hit, or by button mashing to reduce duration. Stunning comes in three different forms: #Character looks like they've been damaged and shakes violently. #Character looks like they've been "grabbed" and can't move (doesn't apply with multi-hits or actual grabbings). #Character stands in a dizzy position, so far only present in sheild-breaking. Other stunning effects like horniness and weirdness are similar, but their stunning relies on the characters' rank on their respective lists, while just regular stunning doesn't. List of Stun Attacks By Special Moves *ELEPHANT! - Instant sheild-breaker. *Power Glove - Stuns and moves the opponent like a poltergeist. *Mighty Putty - Stuns opponents if they step on it. *Angry Rants - Stuns the opponent as Hitler rants at them. *Angel Hoop - The ORIGINAL version before Lawl Demo has opponents orbit Yomika's hoop after she activates it. *Stay Away - Stuns opponents after he pulls out his gun. Stuns even longer and with a projectile soundwave if it's the +50% version. *La Calavera - Stuns opponents who walk infront of the chalkboard. *Dr. Wily's Down Smash - Stuns opponents as he affects them with his ray gun. *Magnum - If opponents make contact with Zoolander's stunning fashion. *Random Chariot - Stuns opponents via dragging position for a while. *Mandrake - It's piercing shreik stuns across the entire screen. *Weird Al 's Side Smash - Stuns opponents, which can lead-up to a combo if he attacks again right afterward. *You're Hired! - Pictures of nothing deal 1% damage and stun. *Doodle Dementia - Stuns opponents if drawn ontop of them. *Hurtful Words - Only with 3 blocks of discussion, Codec will shoot two words that stun and a third that doesn't. Becomes a sheild-breaker only at 6 blocks of discussion. *String Pullin' - The side tilt "Dew it!" stuns the opponent before forcing them to do an attack of Sheev's choice. *Execute Meme - All three memes can stun opponents if executed in the right way. By Final Smashes Note: Freezing everything on the screen doesn't count as a stun, it has to show all traits of the stunning effect. *Spartan Madness - Leonidas' quote stuns opponents before kicking them. *Footux - Mark stuns opponents in his range before pummeling them. *Super Mecha Death Christ - His signature "F-Strikes" send shockwaves, stunning closeby opponents for a while. *Fly Away (Now) - The bullet stuns. *I Want You - Starts off with a stunning shockwave. *Nicolas Cage Loses His Shit - All of his screams cause very long stunning across the entire stage. Cra-B-zy also causes pretty long stuntime if it connects. *Orange Mocha Frappuchino - The car tries to "drag" the opponent offscreen if they connect. By Copies *Record Everything - After recording a stunning attack. *Plagiarism - When copying a stunning Standard Special. Category:Special conditions Category:Effects